Death Band
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ellos son una banda exitosa, pero algo está oculto en sus canciones... No son exactamente una banda "común y corriente" tienen sus terribles secretos y pasiones desenfrenadas. Uno de estos secretos... es letal si no lo descubres... y sus pasiones son las más oscuras que puedes hallar... (Contiene Yaoi xD)
1. Night of love

**¡AVISO!**

**Yo quería escribir una cosa, mi imaginación me dicto cualquier otra cosa menos de lo que yo quería escribir. Por lo tanto: **_**LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**_**. **

**No me hago responsable por lo que mi imaginación me hizo escribir xD.**

**Lobunaluna**

**Respuesta de la imaginación: **_yo no tengo manos, solo soy la inteligencia que se divierte. Si no querías escribir esto, no lo hubieras escribido…No te puse un arma en la cabeza para que escribieras._

**Autora: **_... sin comentarios._

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**

_Death__ Band__: __Night __of love_

El público gritaba con desesperación, se notaban las tres siluetas en el escenario, las luces seguían apagadas. Los más cercanos al escenarios solo percibían las sombras, en cambio ellos les veían muy bien. Cada quien se preparó, la guitarra comenzó a sonar. Los gritos de los fans no se hicieron esperar. El cántate con su cabellera azul añil comenzó a tocar la guitarra fervientemente, mientras la música era acompañada con su melodiosa voz. Que siempre daba la sensación de que te estuviera hipnotizando. El bajista, con su típica frialdad, tocaba su instrumento con ferviente emoción (de la cual su rostro, no parecía estar enterado) y el baterista, el más joven del grupo, tocaba emocionadamente la batería. Como si la vida se le fuera en cada tema y quisiera llegar a completar antes de partir.

* * *

El cantante sonreía mientras seguía con su canto, pero no sonreía por el simple placer de tocar y cantar (que le era algo muy placentero realmente), sino que ya había elegido a su compañía de esa noche. Miro de reojo al bajista, este sonreía de la misma forma, pero más disimuladamente... No tenía la necesidad de mirar para saber quienes más estaban sonriendo.

_Camerino._

Los tres integrantes de la banda entraron al camerino del cantante. El bajista, se recargo contra una mesada donde había un par de utilerías (como peines y esas cosas). Vestía pantalones negros, zapatos, camisa blanca y por encima una chaqueta negra... El guitarrista se dejo caer en el sillón, embozando una sonrisa placentera mientras movía sus dedos para des tensarlos. Este vestía un pantalón azul oscuro casi negro, camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte superior y un chaleco que hacia juego con su pantalón. En su pantalón tenía un par de cadenas y en su cuello llevaba una cadena. El más chico de la banda, un joven rubio de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean oscuro, una remera sin mangas de color oscuro, un crucifijo de madera, guantes en sus manos y un par de cadenitas en su pantalón a modo de adorno. Se recargo contra una pared, apoyando un talón contra la pared.

* * *

Todas las fanáticas, más jóvenes, ansiaban tener al misterioso ruso cerca. Y las más grndes se peleaban por los dos mayores. Como es que ese trio se había conocido, nadie lo sabía, era un misterio para los fans el origen de la banda. Lo que si sabían eran que esa banda era todo un éxito indiscutible, habian empesado a sonar en la radio y de ahi pasaron al exito absoluto.

* * *

-Tengo hambre-notifico el guitarrista, lo que provoco que el bajista dejara a un lado su libro y le mirara atentamente.

-Siempre tienes hambre cuando terminas de tocar.-comento el rubio, ante poniéndose a las palabras del francés. Que aun no había abierto la boca.

-Siendo honestos… la última vez que comí, fue antes de venir a esta ciudad…-el de ojos turquesa miro atentamente al rubio y luego al de cabellera azul marino.- y ustedes también.

-En un rato comemos Milo, espera…-informo el tranquilo francés- No es prudente ir a cenar ahora, hay mucha gente en la calle y a mí me gusta cenar en tranquilidad...

-Pero…

-Milo, has esperado tres días para comer…-El rubio le miro fijamente.- que te hace esperar unas horas más…

-Pero, solo un bocadillo chiquito…-suplico poniendo su mejor carita de niño bueno.

-Eres peor que un crio…-mascullo el bajista.- está bien, ve pero solo un poco. Sabes que no le gusta que nos salgamos sin avisar.

-Si saben…-dijo una tranquila voz.- ¿Por qué se me escapan?

-Porque tengo hambre.-informo Milo, por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.- parezco bulímico… Me dejas comer en exceso y de golpe me tienes en ayunas. -soltó un bufido molesto- tengo mucha hambre.

-Ya párale Milo- el rubio comenzó a jugar con sus baquetas- yo también estoy en ayunas…

-No compares la bulimia, con tus ganas de comer Milo-le reprendió el francés.- eso es algo grave.- informo mientras volvía su vista al libro que leía.

-escuche lo que decías en tus canciones Milo…-el manager miro al joven, quien sonrió disimuladamente.- ¿Dónde es ese lugar?

-Más cerca de lo que te imaginas.-puso carita de niño bueno.- ¿Podemos ir a comer? Te acusare de explotador… si no me dejas-saco la lengua, lo que provoco un estallido de risas del manager.

-Hay Milo… eres peor que un niño- Miro a los otros dos- se les nota en la cara que se mueren de hambre… vamos a comer un poco…

-¿Un poco?-Hyoga arqueo la ceja.- me tendría que comer un elefante para saciar mi hambre.

-Entonces elige algo bien gordo para comer-comento Camus.- aunque pensándolo mejor… tiene muchas calorías y grasa. Come algo más saludable.

-¿Ya pararon con todo el drama?-pregunto el griego dejando libre un bufido, mientra se paraba.- Me muero de hambre…

-Hay Milo, cuando tienes hambre eres insoportable.-comento el manager- ya vamos a comer… ¿Se van a cambiar?

-No…-informo Hyoga, Camus se encogió de hombros y Milo ya estaba junto a la puerta- si nos cambiamos, Milo nos comerá nosotros...

-Ya vamos Milo, eres peor que un niño-comento el manager.- les mimo mucho a los tres…-comento mientras salían de camerino.- tengo que acórtales un poco la correa.

-Yo pensé que ya nos habías acortado la correa-comento Milo mientras veía al manager rodear la cintura del más joven, de la banda, con su brazo.- dado que nos matas de hambre…

-Milo, no exageres-comento el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.- ni que fuera para tanto…

-Vamos a comer de una maldita vez…-exclamo el franchute, algo de razon tenia el otro. El manager no les dejaba comer a cualquier hora del día- ¿En donde cenaremos Milo?-pregunto el bajista.

-Aquí cerca…

_Reservados, Bar._

-Debí haber supuesto que sería un bar…-comento el distraído bajista mientras miraba atentamente todo a su alrededor.- muy predecible de ti Milo…

-Sera predecible.-comento el Manager sentado junto a Milo- pero… no puedes negar que será una buena cena... aqui a nadie le importa lo que hagamos...-agrego mientras refregaba su pie contra la pierna del más joven, que se mantenía indiferente.- ¿ya saben que cenaran?

-Por supuesto-comento el más chico, quien siempre mostraba esas rabietas a la hora de cenar- lo decidimos durante el show.

-Vamos a buscar algo para comer.-Informo Milo, mientras se levantaba y le daba un pequeño jalón a Camus para que le siguiera.

-¿Es necesaria la indiferencia?-pregunto el manager, mientras se sentaba junto al más joven.

-Es que hay veces que creo que es la única forma que me des atención, Minos.-informo el chico mientras se apartaba del mayor. Este lo acorralo contra uno de los rincones del reservado y beso al chico, que aparentaba 18 años, con pasión. Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del menor y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Tú siempre tienes mi atención cisnecito.-informo el hombre- no es necesaria la indiferencia…-le tomo del mentón y le beso nuevamente- eres mío… te tengo entre mis hilos y tu corazón me pertenece…-beso al más chico en el cuello- Jamás dudes de que si tienes o no mi atención… vamos a cenar.

* * *

En un callejón lindero al bar, unos jóvenes se besaban… el chico era el guitarrista y la chica una joven que había sacado del bar y antes habia estado en el show. Esta estaba que irradiaba de la emoción, ese chico era el guitarrista de la banda que tanto admiraba. Se le había acercado a ella y una amiga que ahora hablaba con el francés (o eso creía) dentro del local. Milo comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, quien tenía un de sus manos aferradas a la espalda del chico, apretando con fuerza la tela de su chaleco negro.

-¿Te gusta…?-pregunto Milo entre besos…

-Me encanta…-Milo sonrió, mientras seguía con los besos, su blanca dentadura se exhibió. Dejando a la vista dos peligrosos colmillos, que se enterraron en el cuello de la joven.

La joven soltó una pequeña queja al sentir la mordida, mientras Milo con un brazo rodeaba su cintura y con la otra le seguía masajeando el seno que la chica le había permitido tocar. Aun tenía la mano de la joven en su entrepierna... Esta le habia sugerido salir del bar, fuera de este, la joven tomo la mano de Milo y la puso en su seno. Preguntandole si le gustaba lo que tocaba, durante los besos la chica le abrio la bragueta y comenzo a tocarlo. Ahora, estaba embargada por un poderoso éxtasis que la llevo a la muerte... Al parecer no sabia que no debias de hacercarte a extraños.

-Espero que el otro no se moleste-dijo mientras se cerraba la bragueta, que la chica le había bajado. La joven ahora parecía dormida contra la pared, Milo la había sentado contra esta.

* * *

Camus estaba con la otra chica, en el asiento trasero del auto de esta. Era toda una fierecilla, que quería ver que tan frio era realmente el francés. El chico en ese momento acariciaba sutilmente a la chica mientras le besaba. Esta no veía la hora de terminar de desnudar al francés y el momento de saciarse con sus labios. Se sentó sobre las piernas del chico y se quito como pudo la blusa, tomo las manos del francés y las deposito sobre su ropa interior. El chico no se hizo el rogar, aunque no era sexo exactamente lo que esperaba de la chica, deslizo sus manos por debajo de la tela de seda.

Comenzó a besarle los pezones a la joven, una vez eliminada la prenda, quien soltó ligeros gemidos y luego uno muy grande (cargado de sorpresa y placer) cuando el vampiro le mordió en esa zona tan delicada. Camus bebió la sangre de la chica, quien en ningún momento dejo el placer que sentía. Luego de terminada su cena, vistió a la chica (con las prendas que se había quitado) y la coloco detrás del volante. Le cerró los ojos y la coloco en una posición que pareciera que la chica se había quedado dormida.

-Espero que el otro no se moleste.-comento mientras volvía al bar de donde había sacado su cena.- solo me estaba alimentando…

* * *

Minos observaba desde la distancia, muerto de celos, como Hyoga coqueteaba con su cena. Bueno, el bar no era exactamente el mejor bar del mundo… Tenía sus pequeñas cosillas, como todo bar de mala muerte, principalmente en la zona de reservados. La chica que en ese momento le hacía compañía era un ejemplo… Zorra con todas las letras, se había acercado a él y se había sentado sobre sus piernas, apenas Hyoga se hubiera alejado.

Realmente esa chica no era nada en comparación con su cisnecito travieso. La piel de ella no poseía esa suave textura que tanto le gustaba, los labios de ella no poseían la suavidad que poseía el joven y sus ojos… No podían compararse con la belleza que demostraban los ojos del baterista. Minos tenía su mano en el muslo de la chica, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de cenar, pero cenaría de todas formas... Tenia que alimentarse.

Muy disimuladamente mordió a la chica, ocultando lo que pasaba de la vista de todos ayudado por el cabello de la joven. Cuando termino de cenar dejo a la chica sola y se volvió a la mesa en la que estaban sentado los cuatro al principio, desde ahí era un poco más incomodo vigilar a su cisnecito, pero podía mirarle igual.

Hyoga jugueteaba más de la cuenta, Minos sabía que lo hacía a propósito para darle celos. La chica sentada sobre las piernas del chico... movía su cintura con cuidado. Minos no tenía que ser muy listo para saber dónde estaba la mano, que no veía, de Hyoga. Desde su posición pudo ver como el chico mordía a la ramera con la que se encontraba. Si tenía que admitirlo, el niño sabía como ponerle celoso. Vio como el chico hacia a un lado a la joven y se levantaba, para luego subir su bragueta.

-Pobre de ti… si te pasaste del límite…-gruño, el chico le miro sonriente. Con su oido tan fino habia escuchado la advertencia- lo hiciste apropósito...- El joven solo se encogio de hombros mientras se dirigia a la mesa. Minos espero al que el joven se sentara, para atraerlo bruscamente hacia él.

-Perdona, pero ya sabes cómo soy…-informo burlón el menor… Minos lo atrajo un poco más hacia él.- hay gente… aquí no.-se excuso, solo para hacer enojar al de cabellos plata.

-Recién no te preocupaba… -informo el mayor mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón y deslizaba su mano por debajo de la tela.- te la follaste frente a todos… y frente a mi -le reprendió mientras comenzaba a acariciarle.- y todo para darme celos…-el niño dejo libre un gemido- eres un vampirito muy malo Hyoga… Me parece que tengo que castigarte… a menos que me des una compensación por los celos sufridos…-embozo una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Qué quieres como compensación por lo de los celos?-pregunto el joven mientras se dejaba tocar y mostraba completa indiferencia hacia su pareja. Todo lo hacía por el mero placer de provocarlo y jugar con él.

-No se…-comento el otro pensativo, sin sacar su mano del menor.- ¿que podrías hacer tu por mi…? -Hyoga se sentó sobre las piernas de Minos y comenzó a besarlo- no es mala idea…-informo el mayor sin sacar su mano, Hyoga ahogaba pequeños gemidos en sus besos. Oírlos era completamente excitantes para el mayor, quien en ese momento rodeaba el miembro del menor con su mano.- ¿te gusta...? ¿quieres que siga?

-Oigan… para algo están los cuartos de hotel-informo el burlón de Milo. Se sentó a un costado mirando atentamente a los otros dos, que le fulminaban con la mirada-Déjenme adivinar… nunca antes lo hicieron en un reservado y quieren que me largue porque interrumpo el clima del momento…

-Si nos haces el favor… -dijo cortantemente Hyoga.

-vete con el francés a otro lugar.-Informo Minos que no soltaba la entrepierna de Hyoga, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del noruego.- Me quitas inspiración y le provocaras pudor a Hyoga.

-Ja.-Milo se levanto y miro atentamente al peli plata y al de cabellera dorada.- pudor, es algo que este chico perdió hace tiempo…

-Pero no hace tanto tiempo como tu.-comento el menor. Milo se retiro con una sonrisa en los labios, esa si había sido una buena devolución…

-¿En que estábamos nosotros…?-pregunto Minos que rodeaba con su mano el miembro del joven y lo acariciaba en al base del mismo..

-Creo que me estabas diciendo que mi pantalón estorba…-comento el chico, Minos sonrió y ayudo a Hyoga a sacarse el pantalón. Deslizo sus manos por el muslo del menor, ayudándole a bajarse el pantalón.

-Perdonen si interrumpo-dijo tranquilamente Camus, que observaba indiferente la escena- ¿Hacia donde fue Milo? Ya cene y me estoy aburriendo.

-Creo que fue a buscarte…-comento Minos sin dejar su labor de quitarle el pantalón al chiquillo, que se había sentado sobre la mesa.- fijate a fuera…

-Claro… -miro atentamente a la pareja- ¿Es la primera vez que lo hacen en un reservado?

-Si.-informaron los dos si la menor pisca de pudor.

-No saben lo que es el momento… de hacerlo en un lugar asi…-comento el francés antes de irse.

-Según entendí…-Minos atrajo a Hyoga de nuevo hacia él, haciéndole sentarse en sus piernas. El chico volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor para comenzar a besarlo.- el frances nos acaba de dar un "ok" al momento…

-Me importa poco lo que opina mi "hermano"…-informo el chico, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la entrepierna del mayor que exigía una atención.- ¿enserio no te molesta que me quite el pantalón?-pregunto curioso

-Hyoga… mira donde estamos… Es un bar de mala muerte- comento el sonriente vampiro de cabellos plata.- no me molesta… me excita. Si es por los dueños podrías desnudarte y hacer lo que queramos, mientras dejemos una propina…-el chico sonrió, beso a su novio y para luego meter su lengua en la oreja del mayor. Mientras lo hacía masturbaba al mayor, quien dé mientras aprovechaba para meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior del más chico.

-Quieres… ¿algo húmedo?-pregunto el más chico, con voz seductora, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia debajo de la mesa. Minos se relamió los labios con lujuria, y le dedico una mirada de la misma rama, el chico lo tomo como un sí. El mayor enredo sus manos en la cabellera del más chico mientras este le practicaba sexo oral bajo la mesa. Miro hacia un costado, al parecer no era el único que quería experimentar lo de hacerlo en un reservado de un bar de mala muerte.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde estaban el ruso y el noruego, Milo y Camus tenían un combate de lenguas. El francés estaba con una de sus manos en la entre pierna del griego y la otra en el trasero de este. Su entrepierna era acompañada por una de las manos del griego, quien si la menor piedad le recorría "salvajemente". Camus dejo libre un gemido de placer…

-Me parece que de nuevo dominare yo…-comento el de cabellera azul más oscura.- ¿que quiero que hagas…? mmm-el francés le miro atentamente, mientras rodeaba con sus manos el miembro del heleno- arrodíllate, te devolveré lo de la última vez que dominaste…-informo el heleno burlón.

-No me hago cargo si te muerdo en el proceso…-le informo el otro mientras le abría la bragueta y dejaba expuesta la erección del guitarrista.

-No te atrevas franchute… que yo también muerdo-le mostro los colmillos. Camus comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la erección del griego. Quien se mordió le labio para no dejar salir el gemido de placer.- tú si sabes cómo usar la lengua…

-tengo miles de años de práctica con vos…-comento el muchacho. Mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de lujuria a su amigo. Camus metió el miembro erecto en su boca y comenzó a sorberlo. Milo dejo libre sus gemidos, acallados, de placer. El francés paso su lengua por la punta del miembro del heleno, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba la base del miembro. Acariciaba con sus labios y manos la entrepierna del heleno.

-Al parecer Hyoga te esta imitando…-comento Milo, cuando vio la expresión de placer de Minos, pero no era capaz de ver al niño.- debe ser de "familia"…

-dudo que Hyoga…-comenzó el francés- me pueda superar…-el francés rodeo con sus manos la erección del heleno- o acaso me retas…

-Mira franchute…-Milo beso los labios de su amante- al único, al que se la puedes chupar es a mi…-le informo…- ¿entendido?

-Y lo mismo aplica para ti.-le informo el otro devolviendo el beso mientras masturbaba a Milo.- que no te descubra mamándosela a Minos o a mi hermano… porque me enojare.

-¿y si ellos me la maman a mi?-pregunto el otro con su mejor cara de niño bueno, mientras atrapaba al francés entre sus piernas y lo atraía hacia él.- quítate el pantalón… vamos a hacerlo enserio…

* * *

En otra mesa, Minos disfrutaba de los placeres que la boca de su pequeño cisne podía otorgarle.

-Si vas a compensarme de esta forma cada vez que me des celos-Minos sonrió satírico y lujurioso- dame los celos que quieras… -soltó un gemido de placer cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente, miro hacia abajo. Hyoga jamás dejaba que terminara en su boca, pero esta vez se trago lo que él producía.- tanta culpa ¿por los celos o es que hiciste algo…?-obligo al "niño" a subir y ponerse a su lado.- te acostaste con Milo o con tu "hermano"…-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el muslo.

-Con ninguno…-informo el chico mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del mayor- necesito que me atiendas…-el mayor comenzó a masturbar al más chico.

-Tú no lo tragas por nada.-informo el mayor mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor bajo la remera que aun llevaba.

-Te acostaste con Milo…-le recrimino el chico-sabes que él se acuesta con mi "hermano"…

-Y también seguramente sabes con quien más eh tenido "sexo"…-informo el mayor, ahora entendía cual era el drama.- ¿te sientes menos que ellos?

-Me haces sentir menos que ellos-el mayor saco sus manos de la entre pierna del más chico y le acaricio el rostro.- por que lo hiciste con ellos… ¿ya no me amas?

-Hay una gran diferencia entre amar y sexo… ellos son sexo, tu eres amor.-le informo mientras le quitaba la remera al más chico- solo me la mamaron, nada más lo juro.-miro al chico con reproche- Tu también se la chupaste a Milo y Camus.-le informo el menor le miro sorprendido, no creia que lo supiera-lo que te hice se llama desquite, te vi las dos veces...

-Pues lo mío también fue desquite.-informo el menor mientras se acomodaba sobre el mayor para que este entrara en él.- estuviste muy meloso con tu anterior cena… ¿como querias que me pusiera si le coqueteabas a otro chico...?-soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el mayor entro en el. Minos comenzó a besar el pecho del niño, mordiendo cada tanto sus tetillas. Agarro con fuerza los glúteos del menor mientras le mordía una de las tetillas y luego se la lamia. Hyoga hacia movimientos con su cadera, para permitirle a su amante entrar en él y procurarse mutuo placer. Minos comenzó a masturbar al vampiro más joven de nuevo.

-Supuse que era un desquite de tu parte…-comento el sonriente Minos- tu no harías algo así porque si…-Hyoga no tardo en hacerse en sus manos.- solo queria que supieras lo que se siente ver como tu ser amado se la mama a otro...

* * *

Camus tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, mientras Milo le envestía y le masturbaba. Alguno de los concurrentes, se auto mimaban mirando a la pareja que tenia los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas.

-¿Que te pareció cuando Hyoga te la mamo?-pregunto Milo mientras dejaba caer sentado y arrastraba al francés sobre él...

-El rusito es muy chiquito todavía...-informo el otro.-le falta practica… me lastimo un poco con los dientes.

-Pensé que te gustaba el masoquismo…-el otro soltó un gruñido- estoy jugando, se cómo es que te gusta…-paso su lengua por el cuello del francés.- con migo no estuvo tan mal…-informo el heleno que seguia complaciendo a su amante.

-Es porque eres tan patán como Minos…-le informo el otro- de seguro tenia su imagen en mente cuando te la mamo... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste con él?

-¿Con quien?-pregunto el heleno- Con Hyoga, jamás lo hice... juro que jamás tuve sexo con el exectuando cuando me dio el oral.

-Hablo de Minos.-informo el frances, para luego dejar libre un gemido de placer.

-Hacerlo, hacerlo… en el trió que hicimos con vos antes que se apareciera Hyoga.-informo el otro con una risa- luego… tocarnos y sexo oral… antes de venir aquí… Poco después que Hyoga me diera sexo oral.

-Qué curioso…-comento el sonriente francés- me parece que fuimos usados en una niñería de ellos dos…-solto una amarga risa- primero me la chupo Hyoga, me la chupa sin más contemplaciones... y sin darme nada de respuestas... Y luego al poco tiempo Minos viene, comienza a juguetearme, me la chupa y yo se la tuve que chupar a él…

-Infantiles…-comento Milo, mientras seguía envistiendo al francés.- eso lo hicieron por despecho mutuo.

* * *

Hyoga estaba recostado en el largo asiento del reservado, mientras Minos le envestía con un ritmo veloz y acompasado.

-¿Te gusta mi cisnecito?

-Me encanta…-luego de que Minos terminara en él… Hyoga tomo la ropa que se había quitado y comenzó a vestirse. Ante la atenta mirada de Minos que no perdió tiempo en manosearle un poco cuando antes que el chico se pusiera la ropa interior. Ante esto, el chico soltó una pequeña risa.-Vamos por los chicos…- salieron del reservado donde estaban, luego que Minos dejara unos cuantos billetes de 100 sobre la mesa.

* * *

Cuando se acercaron al griego y al francés estos estaban lo más tranquilos, cualquiera que los viera jamás sospecharía que acabaran de terminar de tener sexo. Los otros le miraron, se levantaron y dejaron varios billetes sobre la mesa. Mañana volverían seguramente luego del show, volverían a cenar y las parejas volverían a tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

A fin de cuentas ellos eran la banda de rock del momento, siempre tendrían admiradores, quienes siempre ignorarían que en realidad eran una banda de muerte… Que en realidad eran vampiros, que solo lo hacian para obtener alimento. Que les decían a sus victimas seleccionadas, a través del canto de Milo, a donde deberían ir en su última noche de vida… Minos se encargaria que nadie supiera lo que apartir de esa noche harian las veces que fueran a ese bar... No por nada era le manager y no por nada el cisnecito el pequeño que le tenia enamorado...

_¿Fin?_

_Si me van a tirar tomates: ¡Bienvenido sean!_

_En la Argentina están muy caros, solo tiren los tomates si están para ensalada… En caso contrario no los quiero xD xD._

_Lobulaluna._


	2. Tragedia griega

_**Tragedia griega.**_

Muchas familias nobles tenían sus ojos en el hijo más joven, del general romano de la séptima legión. Él joven era la combinación perfecta de sus padres, el cuerpo atlético y mirada turquesa de su progenitor y la cabellera azul de su madre que provocaba que resaltara ese curioso tono canela (también de herencia materna) de su piel y las dos preciosas gemas que tenía por ojos. No solo habían sido los padres de las jóvenes doncellas, de la alta sociedad, las que le habían echado el ojo al joven nacido en Grecia. También había un tercer ser, venido de las tierras de tierras lejanas, que se sentía atraído por la belleza del muchacho. Le contemplaba por horas desde su escondite, mirando cada movimiento del chico, cada trazo formado por la ropa que le vestía… Había veces que entraba al cuarto del joven y le observaba dormir. Su mano estaba prometida desde que prácticamente era un niño… Cuando la belleza del muchacho comenzó a notarse, su padre le "comprometió" con la hija de un importante militar del norte.

* * *

En el trato estaba una consigna que le era muy tentadora a cualquiera. La condición era que el chico, a cambio de que la unión de ambas familias se llevara a cabo, debería llegar en las mismas condiciones que la joven… en otras palabras. Ambos deberían de llegar vírgenes al lecho. El ser sonrió cuando se enteró de eso… Ahora estaban en una cena, los cortesanos hablaban entre ellos y reían. El joven se mantenía con la mirada gacha, parecía no serle muy grata la situación… Pues siendo sinceros… ¿Para quién sería grata esa situación?

En cierta forma, su padre le estaba vendiendo al mejor postor. Por qué era de público conocimiento que el arreglo matrimonial no era otra cosa para adquisición de bienes y si el joven no tenía suerte… Más que con partir el lecho con su futura esposa, su primera vez seria con su suegro que le desnudaba con la mirada durante la cena. Se notaba que, el chico de 16 años, estaba sumamente incomodo en ese momento.

Durante toda la cena pudo apreciar la incomodidad del joven heleno, que evitaba por todos los medios posibles cruzar su mirada con el general que planeaba "casarlo" con su hija y con su progenitor.

_Jardines de la hacienda._

Él caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, por eso pudo apreciar y ver una curiosa situación. El padre de la novia tenia al joven heleno contra un pilar, le sujetaba el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba, las piernas al chico, por encima de la túnica que llevaba. El extranjero presto atención a la situación, se notaba que el joven heleno hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, mientras su futuro "suegro" acariciaba sus muslos por encima de la tela. Miro atentamente la vestimenta del joven, era una ropa "común" sin adornos extravagantes ni nada, llevaba dos anchos brazaletes de plata en sus muñecas. Una delicada toga blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sandalias de cuero marrón y un cordoncillo de cuero en la cintura para que esta se marcara.

-Deja de gimotear…-le decía el general- si así reaccionas porque te toco con la ropa, no me quiero imaginar que harás cuando te toque sin ella.

-Por favor…-suplico el joven-no…

-Tu padre tiene una deuda con migo…-informo el sonriente general- tu eres la paga… Así que vete terminando de hacerte a la idea, porque has tenido desde los 8 años tiempo para asimilar cual será tu lugar.-el hombre soltó al joven y se alejó. Este con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Ahora o nunca…-murmuro cuando iba tras el joven. Tomo al joven por la espalda y con un certero golpe le dejo inconsciente.

* * *

El joven heleno fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba acostado sobre una manta cálida. Cuando se reincorporo, todavía algo aturdido se encontró que sus manos estaban encadenadas. Los grilletes y sus cadenas estaban amurados al suelo. Esto provocó la desesperación del joven, le aterraban las cadenas. Era un prisionero en su propia casa y cuando lo sacaban (cuando no estuviera nadie de la alta alcurnia cerca para que corriera el rumor de lo que pasaba) lo hacían esposado y muy vigilado para que no escapara. No grito, sabía que hacerlo era inútil. Miro la celda, no parecía la típica celda en que su padre solía encerrarlo cuando no quería que su futuro "suegro" le tocara.

-¿Dónde estoy?-la puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos ámbares- ¿Quién eres?-el hombre contemplo al joven heleno, este estaba acostado de lado apoyándose en sus manos. El chico se sentía algo mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no quería realizar ningún movimiento brusco y marearse más de la cuenta.

La posición en la que estaba, más el miedo en su rostro y la belleza natural del joven le hacía terriblemente apetecible para cualquiera. El rubio se acercó al joven quien intento alejarse, lo poco que le permitían las cadenas. El hombre se arrodillo a su lado y tomo el asustado rostro del joven entre sus manos. Los ojos turquesas se encontraron con unos penetrantes de color ámbar. El extraño paso uno de sus pulgares por los bellos labios del muchacho, para inmediatamente besarlos.

El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no eran como los besos que le daba el maldito infeliz, que se convertiría en su amo, cuando el plazo de pago de deuda se cumpliera. Si no que era un beso suave y lleno de "afecto". No había problema con el beso, el problema vino cuando esa persona comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos bajo su túnica. El chico se apartó inmediatamente, el otro poco que le permitía la cadena.

-No te preocupes, no te lastimare… a menos que me obligues a hacerlo…-informo el rubio. Sabía muy bien cuál era la condición del chico. Hijo de una esclava y el general. Solo por su belleza su padre no le había vendido... aunque siendo honesto. Su padre siempre le vio como una mercancía y el trato hecho con el otro general era la prueba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el adolescente muerto de miedo.

-Yo…-el hombre sonrió- solo alguien que quiere liberarte de las penumbras en las que vives.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-el hombre se acercó un poco más.

-Cierra los ojos…Milo- el joven así lo hizo… Tenía tanto miedo. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Sintió como ese hombre le besaba el cuello y como este luego… ¿le mordía? SI, le mordió. Fue solo un breve momento de dolor, todo lo demás fue éxtasis...

Cuando Milo salió de ese extraño estado, se encontró que la parte superior de su ropa había sido rasgada, para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Ese extraño lamia sus tetillas y se había colocado entre sus piernas. Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él. Mientras que con su boca se ocupaba del pecho del joven, con su mano…

-¡DEJA DE TOCARME!-El chico quiso apartarse, pero ese hombre no le soltó.- NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES.

-Muchacho…-dijo el sonriente hombre mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven para escuchar el latir de su corazón- tu padre te iba a prostituir… porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo cuando permitía que él te tocara y planeaba hacerte algo peor… Venderte como esclavo consorte-miro atentamente al chico- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ese depravado y yo?-Milo le miro con lágrimas en los ojos- la única que hay, es que yo no planeo lastimarte… Él sí.

* * *

Milo solo lloro, sabía que su voz no sería oída por nadie. El hombre lo poseyó, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba… Este no fue ni cruel ni brusco. Si no que le toco con delicadeza y lo poseyó de la misma forma. Asegurándole el disfrute al muchacho a pesar que no hubiese querido, Milo disfruto el encuentro… Varios gemidos escaparon de los labios de Milo durante el acto. Una vez este estuviera consumado el hombre salió de dentro de Milo y acaricio el rostro del joven heleno. Cuyos ojos no habían dejado de llorar, durante el tiempo que duro la intimidad. Milo aun llevaba la parte inferior de su toga sujeta por el cintillo, de esa forma su cintura quedaba a resguardo de ojos ajenos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Milo al fin- ¿Por qué me hizo esto?-el hombre prosiguió besando el cuello del muchacho.-pare, por favor, pare…

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta…?-el hombre miro al chico.- me llamo Radamanthys por cierto…

-para… Por favor.

-No.-informo para luego volver a hacer suyo al muchacho. Los días pasaron silenciosos para Milo, ese hombre le traía la comida y esperaba a que comiera. El chico los dos primeros días se había negado a comer, por lo cual el hombre lo había forzado sexualmente las veces que se negaba a comer. Luego del acto sexual, el chico comía su comida bajo la amenaza de, en caso de no comer, volver a ser forzado…

Al tercer día el muchacho comió, sin necesidad de ser amenazado ni forzado. Aunque durante las noches su captor entraba a la celda, le mordía el cuello para alimentarse de él y lo poseía.

* * *

Cuando Milo cumplió los años, lo hizo dentro de esa celda donde había sido confinado. Según Radamanthys, una belleza como él no debería estar a la vista de cualquiera. Ya casi llevaba cuatro meses de esa situación… ya no se resistía, pero tampoco le seguía la corriente a su "amo" durante el acto sexual al que era sometido todas las noches.

En ese momento el joven de 17 años estaba acurrucado sobre las pieles de cordero que le servían de colchón y se tapaba con una manta, que su "estimado" carcelero, le había suministrado durante la época fría del año. El chico comenzó a canturrear una canción para sí. Una canción que le cantaba su madre, antes de ser vendida, cuando él tenía nueve años.

-Que preciosa voz…-escucho en su oído, el chico se acurruco al escuchar la voz de su "amo/secuestrador" – nunca te había escuchado cantar o decir algo a parte de "Por favor basta" o "No quiero, para"… Canta para mí…-ordeno mientras acariciaba al joven por encima de la manta.

-No me toques y cantare…-informo el chico.- cantare la cantidad de tiempo que quieras… pero no me toques…

-Entonces tenemos un trato… Canta, mientras lo hagas mis manos estarán alejadas de ti.-ordeno el hombre. Mientras sacaba su mano del muslo del chico. Milo comenzó a cantar para deleite de su amo. El hombre se quedó escuchando a su pequeño niño cantar. Una canción tras otra… Cuando ya se le acabaron las canciones, las manos de Radamanthys volvieron al cuerpo de Milo.

-Espera… dijiste…

-Que mientras cantaras no te tocaría…-informo Radamanthys, mientras le mordía la oreja al chico. Una vez terminado el encuentro, Radamanthys se alimentó de la sangre del chico.

_Dos años después._

-Ya tienes 19 años…-Informo Radamanthys luego de salir de dentro de Milo, le había dado un regalo intimo como obsequio de cumpleaños…- creo que ya sabes cuál es tu lugar…-comento, luego que después de tantos meses, Milo por fin colaboraba en el encuentro.- creo que te puedo quitar esto…- le quito los grilletes al muchacho.- no te creas que te dejare salir de la celda…-informo al ver la expresión esperanzada en los ojos del muchacho.-canta para mí, mi pequeño jilguero…-Milo comenzó a cantar para el hombre. Que le abrazo con cuidado, rodeando la cintura del chico, mientras cantaba. Milo cantaba dejando libre la angustia en la que estaba sometido.

Radamanthys le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, mientras el joven cantaba… el rubio sonreía divertido… Ya Milo le aburría, ya había sacado todo lo que podía sacar del muchacho. Tenía tres opciones: matarlo, convertirlo o venderlo. Matarlo, no valía la pena podría arrepentirse y no tenía el poder para revivir a un muerto. Venderlo, tampoco era rentable podía caer en manos de alguien que marcara su hermoso cuerpo y lo maltratara…

Luego de dejar al joven durmiendo en su celda salió y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Una vez en estos redacto una carta que enviaría a un amigo que se encontraba al norte del imperio. Con algo de suerte, a penas recibiera la carta estaría en su casa. Sabía que su amigo disfrutaba de rodearse de artistas, principalmente de jóvenes que tuvieran buena voz… Decía que el alma de las personas se expresaba por el canto.

_Dos semanas después._

Radamanthys peinaba con cuidado la cabellera azul añil de Milo, había bañado al joven de 18 años y vestido con una elegante túnica. Milo no estaba tranquilo, no creía que ese repentino deseo de bañarle y atender su maltrecho cabello fuera algo hecho por mero placer.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Algo bueno para ti…-informo Radamanthys- no te preocupes, lo único que debes hacer es cantar…-informo mientras seguía cepillando el pelo del más joven.

_Salón comedor._

-Minos… -llamo Radamanthys mientras entraba en compañía del cabizbajo Milo.- te presento a Milo. Él es el joven de voz prodigiosa.-el de cabellera plata se levantó y se acercó al joven.

-Canta, quiero ver si eres capaz de confirmar lo dicho por Radamanthys.-Milo comenzó a cantar la primera canción que Radamanthys había escuchado emitir de sus labios.- perfecto… sin duda una excelente voz…-miro fijamente a Radamanthys- pero esa voz se perderá con los años… como también tu belleza.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Minos se acercó un poco al temeroso Milo. El hombre acerco su boca al cuello del muchacho…

* * *

Cuando Milo abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostado en una mullida cama. Vestía, las más elegantes sedas y se encontraba arropado con las mejores sabanas de algodón egipcio. Le llamo la atención hallarse en un lugar como ese y vistiendo ese tipo de ropas. Escucho un ruido, le sonó como si estuviera amplificado. Se tapó los oídos, el ruido de pasos era torturante. Al poco tiempo el hombre de cabellos plata ingreso por la puerta, el ruido de los goznes fue tan torturante como el de los pasos.

-¡YA BASTA CON ESE INSOPORTABLE RUIDO!-Chillo, la verdad que esos ruidos le torturaban. El hombre le tomo las manos y las saco de sus oídos. Se las beso con cuidado y las deposito en el regazo de Milo. Luego tomo la copa que traía consigo y se la dio a Milo.

-Toma… te hará sentir mejor…-le dijo mientras le daba la copa. Milo miro atentamente el contenido de la copa ¿Vino? Nunca había probado vino en su vida… tenía 19 años y nunca había bebido vino en su vida… Se llevó la copa a los labios, ese vino tenía un curioso sabor. Pero el simple hecho de beberlo, pareció abrirle el apetito.

-¿Te gusto la sangre?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora eres un vampiro-informo el hombre- te mordí… para que siempre pudieras cantar… Por el resto de la eternidad podrás cantar y ser libre…

-¿Soy libre?

-Si…

-Pero no tengo a donde ir…

-Puedes seguir mi camino…-informo el sonriente Minos- puedes ayudarme a encontrar jóvenes talentosos como tu…-Minos se acercó al muchacho y le beso en los labios- talentosos y hermosos. Minos volvió a besar al muchacho, rodeando con cuidado su cintura con un brazo y atrayéndole hacia él. El chico respondió el beso, no se resistiría… Creía que realmente ese hombre le dejaría ser libre…

Milo se recostó dejando que ese hombre le comenzara a desatar el cordón de cuero que le hacía de cinto. Antes que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos y explorando el cuerpo del otro. Minos comenzó a lamerle las tetillas al más joven… Al chico que eternamente tendría 19 años… Milo dejo libre un quejido cuando Minos le mordió en esa zona. El más joven deslizo su mano hacia la entrepierna del de cabellos plata y comenzó a masturbarle. Ahora fue turno de Minos de dejar libre los gemidos de placer… Minos no tardo en corresponderle las caricias, como tampoco tardo mucho en complacer oralmente al joven heleno. Milo sujeto con fuerza las sabanas, mientras el placer se expresaba con olas de placer en su cuerpo y se exteriorizaba en forma de gemidos. Minos sonrió ante eso, el joven heleno tenía los ojos cerrados. Por lo tanto la sonrisa le pasó desapercibida. Minos continuo acariciando a Milo, cada tanto le mordía y bebía una parte de la sangre del joven. Milo no tardo en imitarle… Mientras Minos le masturbaba, el chico bebía un poco de sangre de este.

Jamás había creído que llegaría al punto de jamás desear que pare el encuentro… En un momento dado, se sentó sobre Minos y dejo que este entrara en él. Con un sutil movimiento de sus caderas, el placer de ambos fue aumentando… Mientras Minos seguía dentro de él, ellos se besaban. Claro está, el mayor de los vampiros no desatendió la zona erecta del más joven. Al sentir las expertas manos de Minos en el Milo dejo libre nuevos quejidos de placer. Cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Milo antes que el mayor, el más chico cayo derrumbado a un costado.

Minos se acercó al joven ahora durmiente… y le beso la frente al chico.

-No te valoran realmente… Radamanthys no supo valorarte y yo si lo hare… Te daré el valor que realmente tienes… y me deleitare escuchándote cantar.

_Continuara._

_La siguiente historia es de Camus. Estará ambientada en los comienzos de las invasiones romanas en la Galia (Francia). Esta, la de Milo, seria durante los primeros años de las conquistas de Roma sobre los pueblos de Grecia._


	3. Galo salvaje

_Galo salvaje._

El muchacho caminaba guiando al pequeño rebaño de ovejas. Los tres perros salvajes, domesticados, que estaban con él. Ayudaban al mantener a las ovejas y carnero dentro del grupo. El muchacho comenzó a canturrear una canción tradicional de su raza. Llevaba puestas unas "botitas", un pantaloncillo de lana (braccae) y por encima una túnica de largas mangas. Esta túnica, que atada con un pequeño cordoncillo de cuero, formaba una especie de "faldita" esta le llegaba a sus rodillas. Pero sus piernas no quedaban desnudas, por causa del pantalón. El chico hizo chasquear su lengua y los perros reunieron a las ovejas. Su vestimenta, teñida con pigmentos naturales. Resultaba bastante vistosa, sus pantalones eran de un color rojizo y su camisola era de un color azul intenso.

* * *

Llego al lugar donde, normalmente, hacia pastar a las ovejas y ahí se quedo. Se sentó sobre un pedrusco y comenzó a mirar a los animales. Los perros, a cada chasquido de su lengua, reunían a las ovejas. Estaba cantando una canción, cuando uno de los perros comenzó a gruñir y se puso tenso. Al poco tiempo le siguió el segundo y no mucho después el tercero…

-¿Qué pasa muchachos?-pregunto, esos animales jamás se habían portado así. Kaelmus chasqueo su lengua y emitió un ruidito para llamar la atención a los animales. Los perros no dejaron de gruñir…- ¿qué pasa?-escucho los ruidos que traía el viento.- ¿qué es ese ruido…? -miro a los perros, sea lo que sea… Ese ruido, los estaba alterando. Kaelmus comenzó a emitir ruiditos con la lengua y los perros reunieron a las ovejas. El chico viendo que los animales habían cumplido con su labor, comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar. Lo hacía con paso presuroso.- Motex- llamo al perro de pelambrera rojiza- Baus- llamo al segundo perro de pelaje rojizo y blanco- Vitaes – el más pequeño de los tres, blanco como la nieve- hacedlas correr… a la aldea…-ordeno el chico mientras comenzaba a correr guiando a los perros hacia la aldea.

* * *

Escucho unos gritos, cuando voltio se encontró con lo que parecía ser toda una comitiva de hombres. Jamás había visto tantos… Uno de estos le estaba alcanzando, estaba montado a caballo. No tardo en atrapar al joven de 16 años de los cabellos. Su grito de dolor, fue lo que alerto a sus perros que se dieron vuelta y atacaron al jinete. Este soltó la cabellera azul de Kaelmus, el chico comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Llamo a sus perros que le siguieron hasta el bosque, su padre se enojaría por que había perdido a las ovejas. Pero, eran las ovejas o su vida… Prefirió su vida.

* * *

El chico dio un rodeo antes de llegar a su aldea, no quería llevar a esos seres desconocidos a su pequeño pueblo... Donde esperaba su familia y su prometida, formarían pareja cuando la luna estuviera en su máximo esplendor... Se quedo en el bosque, con sus perros, hasta que estuvo seguro que no le seguían. Cuando comenzó a volver, hacia el cerro donde se escondía su aldea, pudo apreciar como el cielo estaba teñido de rojo. El chico comenzó a correr hacia su pueblo…

Cuando llego, desde la distancia, pudo ver como la gente de su pueblo era masacrada y como las casas, de su aldea, eran prendidas fuego. Lagrimas de terror caían de sus ojos… no les había perdido, lo habían ignorado y habían ido por su pueblo. Se quedo en su escondrijo entre las piedras, sujetando a los perros y ordenándoles no irse. No podía hacer nada por su gente, lo tenía bien claro. Cuando el alba comenzaba a salir, abandono su escondrijo y comenzó a correr hacia la siguiente aldea… Las columnas de humo negro y los lamentos de los sobrevivientes... le desgarraban el corazón.

- Motex, Baus, Vitaes. Venid con migo… son lo único que me queda…-dijo el chiquillo entre llantos, los perros siguieron a su amo.

_Rio._

Kaelmus se detuvo en el rio, para beber un poco de agua llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo. Sus perros también estaban sedientos. El gruñido de Motex, fue lo que le puso fin a su descanso… El chico comenzó a correr seguido de sus leales canes. Los animales tenían el pelaje erizado y gruñían… El peligro estaba cerca, ellos estaban cerca… Escucho un aullido de dolor, cuando volteo. Vitaes, el más pequeño de sus tres perros, estaba agonizando por culpa de una flecha.

-¡VITAES!-El niño quiso ir por el perro, pero el ruido de los cascos le aterro y comenzó a correr en compañía de los otros dos perros. – Dioses no permitan que me agarren…-suplico el niño, un segundo aullido agonizante se escucho. Ahora era turno de Baus de morir, la causa fueron varias flechas en su lomo…- Motex… al agua.-ordeno mientras se tiraba al agua y comenzaba a nadar. El perro le siguió inmediatamente. La corriente era fuerte para Kaelmus... quien a duras penas podía nadar en ella. Llego al otro lado de la orilla, seguido de Motex. Inmediatamente emprendieron el veloz escape por el bosque, a pesar de que varias flechas casi le aciertan, logro escapar.

* * *

Kaelmus tenía frio, como pudo prendió una pequeña fogata y se hecho frente a esta con Motex. El animal tenia gran parte de su pelambrera seca, por lo tanto el muchacho se acomodaba contra el animal. Fue, por tercera vez, el gruñido, del viejo Motex, lo que le previno. El chico quiso escapar, pero apenas dio un par de pasos y...

Motex murió por culpa de varias flechas y sobre él cayo una red. El chico intento quitarse la red, pero pronto fue rodeado por los hombres. Uno de estos le quito la red, antes que se escape dos hombres le sujetaron con fuerza. Hablaban en un idioma que desconocía… Estaba asustado, uno de esos hombres quien parecía ser el líder. Se acerco y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Kaelmus. Quien había sido obligado a ponerse de rodillas, bajo la amenaza de matarlo con la espada que tenía en el cuello.

-Julio Marco-se señalo a sí mismo- Julio Marco.

-Kaelmus…-informo el niño- por favor suéltenme…-el chico trato de zafarse.

-**¿Qué dice?**

**-Que lo soltemos… Se llama Kailmus o Camus...-**Informo el líder, eso era lo que había entendido..

**-¿Camus? Ese es un nombre curioso… Estos mugrosos Celtas, este se escapo… Es él de los perros, esos perros inmundos mataron a Aurelio.**

**-Sera mugroso-**Informo el que de presento como Julio Marco, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kaelmus, ahora re bautizado como Camus.- **Pero el querido Camus, tiene una belleza muy impropia para los de su estirpe…**

**-Sería una pena desperdiciar tanta belleza…-**Comento uno de sus captores, mientras le desataba el cintillo de cuero. A todo esto el chico seguía hablando en su lengua, pidiendo que se le suelte. Los hombres comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al chico, que en vano intentaba soltarse. Uno de esos hombres le amarro las manos en la espalda.

_Varios meses después._

Kaelmus recordaba a la perfección lo que le habían hecho esa noche. Ahora estaba encerrado en una pequeña jaula de madera y sería llevado a las tierras cálidas del sur… Él era el favorito del general, por lo cual cada vez que se armara el campamento. Le sacarían de esa jaula y lo llevarían a la carpa del general. Donde seria desnudado y amarrado a uno de los postes de la carpa. Cuando el general terminara con sus funciones, venia su peor pesadilla. El hombre lo poseería, pero como siempre Camus (como era llamado ahora) se resistiría. El había aprendido la lengua de sus opresores, pero estos no se habían molestado en aprender la suya y tampoco a pronunciar bien su nombre…

-Ya quédate quieto Camus, si fueras un buen niño no te dolería tanto…-le informaba el general- ya deberías de saber mi pequeño salvaje lo que pasa cuando te portas mal.-el muchacho le escupió en el ojo, por lo cual el hombre fue más cruel y brusco al momento del encuentro. Luego de eso, el chico era obligado a vestirse, ante la mirada de los soldados y llevado a su pequeña jaula. Más de una vez en el trayecto, se solían desviar y llevarlo al bosque. Luego de amordazarlo y amarrarlo los soldados le sometían.

_Costas del Mar Mediterráneo._

-Ah, pero si es un celta precioso-comento el comerciante.- ¿Qué ah hecho? ¿Que sabe hacer?

-¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras un celta con tanta belleza?-pregunto el general con una sonrisa zorruna.- no quiere aprender su lugar, eso es lo único que tiene de malo… El resto. -sonrió…

El mercader tomo a Camus del rostro y le reviso los dientes, todos completos y sin un solo daño. La piel del chico era una delicia al tacto, la mirada helada escondía, dos preciosos ojos azules como el mar.

-Eso es algo que se puede arreglar…-informo el mercader, Camus pudo ver como el general y mercader negociaban su venta. Estaba amarrado a un poste para evitar que escapara. Una vez terminada la negociación, el general se retiro y el mercader fue por él.

-Ya le aviso-Camus le dedico una mirada helada- que no hare nada para complacerle… Jamás me arrodillare ante asesinos...

-Te tengo una mala noticia…-el mercader sonrió- Hace unas horas atrás, paso un importante político preguntándome si tenía mercancía como tu… Le dije que cuando tuviera a alguien digno, se lo vendería…-El mercader se relamió los labios.-Pero antes de ir a la casa de él. Galo mugroso… iras a mi cama.-Camus le escupió en la cara, lo que le gerencia una bofetada.

* * *

El mercader era a un más bruto que el general. Camus no soltó ningún gemido para disgusto del mayor. El muchacho mantuvo una expresión austera y no hacía nada para molestar o complacer a su nuevo amo. Eso hacia rabiar al mercader. El chico era una piedra, ahora entendía la necesidad del general de deshacerse del chico. El mercader golpeo un poco a Camus, pero no consiguió ni una lamentación.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto el chico distraído.- Porque la verdad no siento nada… La debes de tener muy chica, porque juro que no la ciento adentro… -El mercader, muy molesto por la insolencia del esclavo, abofeteo a Camus. El chico estaba colmando su paciencia... No veía la hora de deshacerse de él.

_Hacienda._

-Valiste unas cuantas monedas de plata…-informo el hombre mientras observaba a su nuevo esclavo.- Báñenlo…-ordeno- no lo quiero así de mugroso y harapiento…-los otros tres esclavos se llevaron a Camus y le asearon. Luego le dieron ropa del más fino algodón para vestirse.

-Para que ponérmela si el viejo mugroso me las va a quitar…-Camus le dedico una mirada helada.

-No debes hablar así del amo…-le informo uno de los esclavos.

-Hablo como quiero… Yo era libre, naci, libre y ahora me humillan de esta forma…-El chico de 17 años les dedico, de nuevo, una mirada gélida a los otros esclavos.

-¿Naciste libre?-pregunto uno…-Mis padres nacieron esclavos, yo también… ¿De dónde eres?

-Ellos le llaman, la Galia.-informo el joven mientras se ponía la túnica. No le llamo la atención que esta le llegara a la altura de las rodillas.-Cerdo asqueroso-mascullo por lo bajo.-A mí nadie me toca...-murmuro.

_Habitaciones._

-Maldito mocoso...-su "amo" estaba de rodillas a un costado del colchón. Camus le había engañado, le había hecho creer que tendría por las buenas relaciones con él. Para terminar asestándole un rodillazo en la zona momentáneamente erecta de su amo...- esta me las pagas...

-Espero que eso te enseñe... que tengo dignidad, perro inmundo. Aunque dudo que conozcas esa palabra, la habrás perdido en un establo con algún esclavo...-le soltó Camus, con un tono sumamente frio eh indiferente. A pesar de las palabras dichas, el chico se mantenía sumamente serio.

-Te hare azotar por esto…

-Prefiero sentir el látigo y el ardor del dolor en mi piel, que tus mugrosas manos…-informo el joven, sin inmutar su semblante.

-Entonces te hare algo peor… que azotarte…-informo el hombre entre jadeos dolorosos, tenía que admitir que el rodillazo había sido muy bien aplicado.

_Calabozos._

Camus tenía un collar en su cuello que conectaba a la pared, por medio de una cadena. El chico se sentía bastante humillado por ello. Ahora entendía como se habían sentido Vitaes y Baus cuando su padre les domesticaba… Y como se había sentido Motex cuando paso por el mismo proceso… El recordar su padre, a sus perros y su pueblo… No pudo evitar dejar libre una lágrima solitaria. Era la primera lágrima, que se permitía derramar, desde esa noche en el bosque… Luego de esa noche, se prometió a si mismo jamás llorar o dar muestra de emociones. Escucho como la puerta se abría, con un rápido movimiento limpio la lagrima.

-¿Crees que no puedo ganar la apuesta?-comento un hombre tan anciano como su amo. Camus les dedico una mirada gélida a los dos hombres.- ¿25 piezas de plata a que no soy capaz de tenerle?-el hombre sonrío con burla.- que sean 50 piezas a que lo tengo antes de que de lo que tu tardas en salir de esta habitación…

Su amo solo dio un par de pasos, fuera de la celda, antes de escuchar el grito de dolor de su colega. Cuando se apresuro a entrar a la celda, Camus le estaba sujetando con una mano cerrada, la entrepierna al senador.

-A mí nadie me toca…-gruño el galo, para luego empujar al adolorido hombre contra su amigo.- Maldito perro -miro a su amo- te dije que no me podrás humillar…

-Fuiste ¿De cuantos hombres desde que te convertiste en esclavo?-El hombre miro fijamente a su esclavo, pero en realidad no estaba molesto, estaba feliz porque acababa de ganar 50 piezas de plata.- No trates de aparentar pureza… que seguramente perdiste en un acto de cobardía…

-Cobardía… los siete que me forzaron…-gruño el joven- largo si no quieres terminar igual que esos perros…

Su amo se retiro… La situación se repitió muchas veces, su amo venia con alguien y le retaba a poseer a su sirviente más salvaje. A su galo salvaje… Ninguno había podido siquiera meter su mano por debajo de la prenda que vestía…

_Puerto._

-Minos… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el joven de cabellera azul.

-Ya te eh dicho… que por tu bella voz, hemos sido invitados a la casa de un senador.-informo el peli plata.- ven, Milo, vamos a alquilar alguna habitación…

-Señor Minos de Griffo…-Un esclavo se acerco a ellos- mi señor, me mando a recibirle.

-Ah… ya veo.-comento distraído el peli plata- vamos Milo.-el chico asintió y le siguió. El esclavo murmuro algo.- Milo no es mi sirviente…-informo el peli plata ofendido.- es mi amigo, no es mi esclavo… No quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo.

-Perdóneme, señor.-El esclavo bajo la mirada- es que aquí… es algo común ver a grandes señores en compañía de jóvenes esclavos bien vestidos.

-Esos esclavos son sexuales…-comento ofendido Milo- yo no soy el esclavo sexual de nadie. No vuelvas a insinuarlo.

-Sí, señor Milo.-el esclavo se apresuro a ir por los caballos…

_Hacienda del senador._

-Ah… pero que joven tan encantador…-el senador, prácticamente desnudaba con la mirada a Milo. Quien como simple respuesta le dedico una mirada gélida al hombre.- Un es…

-No es mi esclavo-se apresuro a aclara Minos, con tono de mucha molestia.- él no es un esclavo… es mi amigo, yo solo le represento ante los demás.

-Ah… bueno… Disculpen y gracias por venir.-El senador se hizo a un lado. Un esclavo se acerco en compañía de otro adolorido hombre.- Paga…

-es un maldito salvaje…-comento mientras pagaba la apuesta perdida, frente a la curiosa mirada de Milo y Minos

-Sí, lo sé… No hay forma de domarlo-comento el hombre distraído- Aunque… tiene muy buena voz... Es algo que contra restra, con esa actitud que tiene…

-Si ese galo salvaje sabe cantar, yo me corto el pene con una espada.

-Señor-el pequeño niño, esclavo, miro al hombre- ¿le traigo la espada? Porque todos, le hemos escuchado cantar en su lengua nativa….-informo la criatura ante la colérica mirada del hombre y la mirada divertida de su amo.- canta muy bonito.

-Silencio…-el hombre estuvo a punto de abofetear al menor, pero este fue quitado del medio por Milo.

-Esclavo o no, no deja de ser un niño…-Milo le dedico una mirada asesina- no se atreva a levantarle la mano en mi presencia…-el hombre se retiro adolorido e indignado.

-¿Qué es eso de "Galo salvaje"?-pregunto curioso Minos.

-Es que… tengo hace un año, un esclavo traído de la Galia, es un salvaje con toda las letras. Es muy difícil controlarlo y cuando se lo intenta tocar… Pues…-el hombre sonrío con burla.- te ataca…

-¿Y a que viene eso del dinero y la voz del chico…?-pregunto distraído Milo.

-Es que… si logran poseer al galo, se llevan todo el dinero de las apuestas anteriores… Si no lo logran, tienen que pagar 25 monedas de plata.-el senador soltó una risa.- Hace un año que nadie logra ponerle una mano encima… No ah habido nadie capaz de domarlo.

-Aumentemos la apuesta…-Minos le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.- Si alguno de nosotros logra tener sexo con él muchacho… Nos lo das, en caso contrario…-saco una pequeña bolsita de cuero y la abrió, dejando a la vista varias monedas de oro- esto será tuyo…

-Mmm… interesante…-comento el hombre, que tenía el dorado metal en los ojos.- Aumentémosle algo más…

-¿Qué?-pregunto distraído Milo, que podría querer ese hombre a parte de esas monedas de oro.

-Sí, pierdes -Miro fijamente a Milo.- tú iras a mi lecho la misma noche en que hallas perdido frente a mi salvaje galo...

-Eso no pasara…-comento Milo, quien sentía asco por el simple hecho de pensar las manos del viejo en su cuerpo.-Minos… empieza tu…

-Mejor no me meto en este juego… Pero apostare a tu favor.-informo sonriente el hombre. Quien ya se hacia una buena cantidad de planes en caso de que él griego perdiera. Nadie podía tocar al heleno… Solo él podía… Y eran contadas, con una sola mano las veces que en un año, él podía tocar al chico. Porque Milo no se dejaba acariciar, solo lo permitía cuando realmente tuviera ganas… Era un trato que tenían. El muchacho cantaría, siempre y cuando, Minos tuviera sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo.

_Celdas, esa misma noche._

Camus estaba cantando una vieja tonada de su pueblo… No sintió cuando es que esa persona entro, pero si le escucho acompasar su canción con su voz. Mesclando el idioma de los celtas con el griego.

-Si vienes a tocarme…

-¿Acaso me ves con intenciones de hacerlo?-Camus entre cerró los ojos- solo estaba cantando…

-Sí, claro.

-Sé lo que sientes… Yo también fui esclavo, ahora soy esclavo liberto.-informo el chico sin tanto drama- De los 16 a los 19 fui un juguetito sexual…

-Yo tengo 18…-informo el chico sin tanto melodrama- si eres un esclavo liberto-Camus entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué viste esas ropas?

-Por que me asocie con alguien, el comercializa mi voz. Yo canto en las cortes y recibo mi paga por ello- Milo sonrío dejando ligeramente visibles sus colmillos- tienes una bonita voz, tu amo es un idiota por no aprovecharla.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto el chico mientras se ponía de pie- no eres una persona común…

-Tienes razón… no soy una persona común…-miro al chico mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él.

-Aléjate de mi… eres un demonio con forma de hombre-Camus estaba aterrado, no sabía porque, pero quería escapar de ahí. Por primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, tenía miedo…- no me hagas daño…

-No lo hare… a cambio de algo…-Milo le sujeto las manos a Camus, las puso por encima de la cabeza del chico. Con una sola mano le estaba ejerciendo fuerza suficiente para tenerle quieto.

-¿A cambio de qué?-pregunto el chiquillo en un susurro. Milo le tomo del mentón y le dio un beso apasionado, para luego continuar besándole el cuello. Camus miro hacia un costado, Milo aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en el oído del joven galo

-¿Quieres que sea más especifico?-Camus negó con la cabeza, sintió que Milo le soltaba las muñecas y que sujetaba su collar de hierro entre sus manos. Escucho el ruido del metal rompiéndose.- es molesto besar ese delicado cuello, con ese trozo de metal…-continuo besando el cuello del joven esclavo, que no se movía. Estaba asustado, Camus dejo que Milo le acostara en el suelo. En un parpadeo ambos estaban desnudos, el placer rogaba expresarse en sus labios.- Me detendré si quieres…-le susurro Milo al oído- sé lo que es ser forzado… -mientras acariciaba el desnudo muslo de Camus.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me tocas?

-Por que el idiota de mi amigo me hizo aceptar una apuesta…-comento con una ligera risita- si no tengo sexo con vos, tendré que tenerlo con tu amo… y no quiero tener sexo, con vos o con tu amo…

-¿Tienes que acostarte con ese viejo asqueroso?-Camus le dedico una mirada sorprendida, Milo asintió. Para su sorpresa Camus le beso en los labios- por el simple placer de humillar al viejo… Seré capaz de tolerar que me toques…-Milo sonrió y continuo con su labor.

* * *

Camus gemía de placer, jamás (en sus casi 19 años de vida) había disfrutado tanto… Sintió una extraña presión, en su cuello, cuando Milo le mordió. Sintió el éxtasis todo el tiempo… Antes de darse cuenta, una vez terminado el encuentro, quedo profundamente dormido. Milo por simple pereza… Se quedo con el muchacho, tomo el collar y lo volvió a colocar en el cuello del menor (por que realmente era menor a él). Tomo una pequeña manta y se tapo a su compañero y él...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el amo del galo fue a ver a su pequeño salvaje. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallarle durmiendo en brazos del griego. Sintió que alguien le golpeaba el hombro.

-Me parece que tienes que vaciar sus arcas… No hay persona que se resista a los encantos de Milo...-informo el sonriente noruego- El dinero y el muchacho.-el senador sintió que le hervía la sangre, ese maldito… Había tenido sexo con el heleno… se había acostado con él… No le había dejado tocarle, se había negado a que su amo le tocara, pero si se dejaba tocar por un heleno…

-Antes de dártelo… lo azotare…-mascullo por lo bajo, para no ser oído.

-El muchacho esta sanito… y así lo quiero.-comento Minos- lo quiero así…

_Calabozo._

Camus abrió los ojos, sentía el aliento cálido de alguien en su cuello. Cuando miro se encontró con el joven heleno. Cuando quiso separarse del chico, este intensifico el abrazo. Lentamente Milo llevo su boca al cuello del chico, este volvió a sentir la mordida del joven en su cuello y como era invadido por el éxtasis. Antes de darse cuenta de nuevo estaba sosteniendo un ardiente encuentro con Milo.

-Ahora eres libre…-le susurro Milo- la apuesta te incluía…

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-La apuesta eras tú y yo…-le susurro el- ahora eres libre… Tu libertad estaba incluida en el trato del sexo…

-¿Soy libre?

-Sí.-informo Milo, mientras se vestía.- Si gustas… puedes venir con migo y Milo… ya no quedan celtas al norte del imperio…-Camus bajo la mirada, sabia eso- al igual que yo… no tienes a donde volver…-termino de vestirse y miro al chico.- ¿quieres venir?

-No, creo que tenga opción…-Camus se levanto y beso a Milo en los labios, no sabía porque lo hacía… Pero ansiaba los labios del heleno.

* * *

Cuando Minos y el ex amo de Camus fueron a buscar al galo, se encontraron que el joven gemía de placer. Milo estaba encima del galo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar el momento.

-Mejor… volvemos en un rato, chicos…-Comento Minos, mientras salía con el rabioso senador. Ver al galo haciendo muestra del placer que sentía mientras el heleno le tocaba, le había hervir la sangre.

-Ahora somos uno…-murmuro Milo. Un año después, el vampiro de cabellera azul, le dio la mordida definitiva al galo. Desde ese día, Camus era un vampiro… Eternamente tendría 19 años… Y eternamente seria amante y pareja de Milo.

_En el siguiente capítulo, durante las invasiones napoleónicas en Rusia, un joven cisne hará acto de presencia. Y terminara atrapado en los hilos del un peligroso titiritero. _


	4. Camino a la Obscuridad

_Camino a la Obscuridad._

El joven era hijo de un francés y una mujer rusa. Por lo tanto sabía hablar los dos idiomas, lo que llevo a que le reclutaran en el ejército, pero como traductor. Aunque claro, no solo sería el traductor, también tendría que saber manejar el fusil. Había participado mínimamente en algunas batallas contras las tropas invasoras. El ejército de Napoleón no podría apoderarse de Rusia… Según lo que había entendido mientras traducía unos mensajes interceptados, las tropas de Napoleón estaban en desventaja y pronto tendrían que retirarse.

* * *

Ahora montaba guardia en un campanario… Lo hacía con otro hombre, mucho mayor que él, pero había algo en su colega que no le agradaba. Por lo cual, disimuladamente, le vigilaba. Este se levanto y anuncio que iría al "baño", él como simple respuesta asintió.

Su cámara tardaba en volver, por lo cual decidió salirle a buscar. Sabía que le reprenderían por abandonar su puesto, pero no podría estar toda la noche despierto. Mientras el otro imbécil dormía en algún lado de la iglesia en ruinas. La iglesia y el pueblo habían quedado en medio de una batalla, que sospechaba, no sería gran cosa para la historia. Dio un par de pasos por el pasillo central. Cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro, previo a este había sonado un disparo… Inevitablemente dejo caer el mosquete que llevaba. No tardaron en ponerle la hoja de una espada en el cuello.

-Pero si es un crio…-escucho que soltaba uno un tanto burlón. Franceses, pensó para sí cuando entendió el idioma.

-No tan niño si andaba con un mosquete…-informo otro- ya debe tener 17 años…-comento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto lasciva. Dos más se acercaron y le tomaron de los brazos…-lo sacamos de este lugar… dios podría ofenderse.-comento ligeramente burlón.

_Cantina abandonada._

El chico fue amarrado a una silla, para evitar su escape. El dolor en su hombro era ensordecedor, sentía la sangre caer por su espalda… Se mantenía sereno, a pesar de estar muerto de miedo por dentro.

-Veamos… como nos comunicamos con el rusito…-comento quien parecía ser el jefe...- ¿alguno habla ruso?

-Ustedes creen… ¿que si fuera valioso me hubieran puesto a vigilar ese mugroso campanario?-pregunto el joven un tanto petulante. Sabía cual sería su destino… ¿para que demorar lo que sería su inevitable muerte? Los cuatro hombres le miraron furicamente, el chico se la estaba buscando- Franceses idiotas, deberían desertar… Solo encontraran la muerte tierra adentro… El primer puñetazo no se hizo esperar.

El chico debería de saber algo, eso lo daban por contado. Pero el joven mantenía el absoluto silencio ante el interrogatorio.

* * *

_Tejado._

-Ah… me aburro-comento el peli azul mientras se sentaba en el tejado. Llevaban corriendo varias horas. Por mera diversión, pero esto ya aburría.

-Milo… te aburres de nada…-comento el galo.

-Tengo hambre-informo ignorando las palabras de su par.

-Milo, el día que digas… "No tengo hambre"-el de cabellos plata le miro- los tres dejaremos de ser inmortales…-soltó una risa burlona.

-No hemos comido en un día… claramente… Voy a tener hambre-salto en su defensa el heleno.- Que esta vez no sea un soldado… el anterior tenía algo en la sangre-hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tiene razón…-el galo miro a su pares- el que mate yo… Estaba igual… supongo que tenia gangrena o algo por el estilo y no me di cuenta… Tenemos que dejar Rusia, Minos… Es más fácil ocultar nuestras cenas… Pero estos soldados dejan mucho que desear…

-Sí, tienen razón…-comento el de cabellos plata, olisqueo el aire…-Vayan adelantándose… los alcanzare en el puente.

-¿Oliste algo Minos?-pregunto curioso el heleno. Le llegaba la ligera fragancia de la sangre. Pero si era sangre derramada no la quería.-Vamos Camus… tal vez hagamos una escala en otro lugar…-comento sonriendo con inocencia…

-Milo… tu solo piensas en comer…-el galo le miro fijamente- y en eso…

-No-le corrigió- pienso en cantar, comer y eso…-sonrió con picardía- no te hagas el misterioso… y el "no me interesa"… Porque biensabemos, que tu también, tomas muchas veces la iniciativa.

-¿Qué les eh dicho de hablar, de lo que hacen, cuando no les miro?-pregunto Minos, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Perdona Minos…-Milo le miro apenado- me olvidaba… que no tienes compañía… Aunque tranquilamente podrías tenerla…

-¿Acaso te ofreces a serla?-el vampiro de cabellos plata embozo una sonrisa burlona, dejando a la vista sus colmillos- la apuesta que perdieron la otra vez… ¿Quisieran volver a hacerla?

-No, gracias…-el galo hizo una pequeña mueca. No le gustaba compartir a Milo.- Con un trió… tuve suficiente… Nunca creí que nos fueras a pedir eso…

-Perdieron la apuesta… y el pago seria lo que yo quería…-informo el otro sonriendo suavemente.- váyanse de una vez…-ordeno con un movimiento de su mano- y fíjense en donde entran a hacer eso… Hay franceses y rusos armados por la zona

-Como si pudieran hacernos gran cosa-comento Milo mientras mostraba los colmillos.- ellos deben tener cuidado de nosotros.

-Vamos Milo…-ordeno el galo mientras descendía de un salto. A pesar que, donde antes estaba su pueblo, ahora fuera territorio francés. No se sentía un francés, él siempre seria un galo… un "bárbaro" de las tierras del norte. Milo no tardo en seguirle. Minos, una vez solo, decidió seguir ese curioso aroma a sangre que le llegaba.

_Cantina abandonada._

-Déjenlo ahí atado…-dijo uno, Hyoga ya casi no les podía oír. Su mente en cualquier momento se dejaba abrazar por la inconsciencia…- se morirá desangrado… Al final no sabía nada.

* * *

Sintió que le desataban las manos y que le cargaban como si fuera una novia. A su olfato llegaba el aroma de un perfume… ¿Realmente era un perfume? Pues si lo era, era el más exquisito que había olido en su vida. Se sentía flotar, quien quiera que le cargara… Lo hacía con sumo cuidado.

Sintió como le depositaban de costado sobre un colchón, aparentemente, relleno de paja. Como le era retirado lo que vestía, de la cintura hacia arriba. Sintió una ligera presión y la sangre correr, cuando le retiraron la bala que tenía en el hombro. Con sumo cuidado cocieron la herida, estaba tan agotado que ni una queja salió de sus labios. Termino por caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia… ahora todo era obscuridad.

_Habitación de una casa abandonada._

Le llegaba una voz, esa voz estaba cantando. Era una preciosa melodía emitida, en una perfecta harmonía, por la garganta de alguien. Era una canción en francés, sin darse cuenta sus labios parecieron tomar voluntad propia y comenzaron a imitar las palabras. La persona que cantaba, no se detuvo… Sino que siguió cantando. La voz de los dos se acompaso en una perfecta harmonía musical.

-Oye… Camus…-escucho una segunda voz.- no le cantes… que solo le puedes cantar a mi…-escucho un ruido, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos jóvenes de aparentemente 19 o 20 años… Que se besaban a mitad de la habitación- oye galo… tu voz es solo para mí…-le informo el de cabellera azul añil.

-Yo canto cuando quiero heleno… No, cuando a ti se te plazca…-le informo el otro mordaz.

-Canta cuando quieras… pero no le cantes a un extraño.-le dijo el otro un tanto ¿Molesto? Se notaba un poco celoso.

-Ya despertó…-informo el de cabellera azul marino.-ve a buscar a Minos…-ordeno, el otro se retiro- soy Camus…-se presento educadamente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyoga... ¿Qué me paso?-su mente estaba en blanco. No recordaba que había pasado luego de que había dejado el campanario. Tenía un ojo vendado, pero a salvo… eso lo tenía muy claro. Como también tenía muy claro el dolor en su hombro.

-Un amigo te encontró amarrado a una silla… Al parecer los franceses te dieron una paliza para sacarte información.-El chico guardo varios minutos de silencio… Diez minutos para ser exactos.

-Tu… ¿eres francés?-pregunto al fin.

-No… soy galo.-informo el joven- aunque hablo el idioma al igual que tu y mis camaradas…

-Milo me acaba de decir que ya despertó…-un hombre, muy apuesto, de cabellera plata entro por la puerta- Camus, retírate… tu amante esta que se muere de los celos…-informo un tanto sardónico.- ya sabes que no puedes cantarle a otros hombres…

-A ti si puedo cantarte…-informo el joven burlón.- eso jamás lo entendí…

-Por qué Milo, me debe su libertad…-embozo una sonrisa zorruna- Por eso tolera que cantes para mí… como tú también toleras lo mismo…

-Yo lo tolero… por que otra no me queda-informo el francés, para salir de la habitación. Antes de hacerlo el de cabellos plata lo tomo desprevenido y beso sus labios.

-No lo toleras por que otra no te queda… Lo toleras porque sabes que, Milo, no te dejara cantarle para otro hombre…-acaricio la espalda del galo sensualmente- más que para él o para mi…-el chico se retiro con las mejillas rojas.- ¿Cómo está tu hombro muchacho?-pregunto mientras tomaba una silla vieja y se sentaba frente al chico- Milo me dijo que cantas muy bonito…

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué le hizo eso?… él…-se mordió el labio- esta con el otro hombre…

-Milo no se morirá por que yo haya besado a su querido galo…-comento mientras se acomodaba las mangas del saco que llevaba.- como Camus tampoco se morirá cuando vea que estuve acariciando un poco a Milo…-sonrió burlón.- No respondiste a mi pregunta…

-Me duele mucho el hombro.-informo el chico al fin.

-Según Milo…-miro astutamente al chico.-sabes cantar…-el chico se sonrojo un poco- eso me gusta… me gusta rodearme de artistas. -sonrió sin ningún ápice de maldad o terceras intenciones- pero mi duda es… ¿Por qué un artista estaba con uniforme del ejército?-le miro atento con esos profundos y bellos ojos grises.

-Soy traductor…-informo el chico- eso hago en el ejercito-miro fijamente ese perfecto rostro. -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Minos…-sonrió de medio lado. Se notaba, en el ojo visible, que el chico no era capaz de apartar la mirada de él.- ¿Tu pequeño cisne?

-Hyoga…-el chico le miro confundido- ¿Por qué cisne?

-Porque tienes la piel blanca y eres de aspecto delicado…-informo sin mucho rodeo. Eso provoco que al joven se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo.-Cuando te sientas mejor… iremos al Oeste en tren… iremos a Noruega, Suecia y todos esos lugares-informo con una media sonrisa- espero que puedas acompañarnos…-le acaricio con cuidado la mejilla- ellos de seguro ya te dieron por muerto…

_Estación de trenes. Dos meses después._

Como habían predicho los generales, Napoleón estaba fracasando en su invasión a Rusia… Dentro de poco el Zar Alejandro derrotaría al emperador Francés. Pero eso a él ya no le importaba, ahora estaba a punto de abordar un tren… Un tren que le llevaba a un destino incierto y obscuro. Al lado suyo estaba Milo, quien parecía completamente perdido en su mundo. Camus estaba parado a solo unos metros de este, leyendo despreocupadamente un libro. Mientras Minos, aguardaba sentado… Dando muestra de sus elegantes modales, a la hora de esperar el tren. El chico le miro de reojo, ya le habían sacado la venda que llevaba anterior mente en el ojo. Había algo raro en esos tres… Por ejemplo, nunca les había visto comer… Minos, Camus y Milo… le obligaban a comerse toda la comida, aunque él nunca les veía probar bocado. Más que para saber, durante la cocción, si necesitaba algún ingrediente más. Los tres tenían distintas formas de cocinar… Pero tenía que reconocer, que los sabores nunca antes los había probado.

También le quedo claro, que a Minos le daba igual si Camus y Milo dormían en la misma cama y lo que hacían cuando nadie les miraba. Cosa que en cierta forma le alarmaba… Por que hacerlo con alguien de tu mismo sexo era pecado… O eso siempre le habían dicho, aunque no creía que esos dos fueran pecadores…

Minos en cambio dormía solo, cada tanto molestaba a la pareja robándole algún beso a uno o al otro, pero no pasaba de eso. Pero ese trio seguía siendo muy extraño… Milo y Camus poseían voces bellísimas a la hora de cantar. Tanto él como Minos, se deleitaban con las harmonías que ellos formaban. Había veces que Milo cantaba en una lengua extraña… y Camus también. Minos le había aclarado, que ellos venían de naciones muy antiguas y que esa eran sus lenguas natales... Le costaba creer que aun hubiera naciones que mantuvieran sus lenguas intactas... Ahora todas parecian poseer algo de otro idioma ajeno a lengua original.

-Por mero capricho…-Minos miro a los dos jóvenes- seguramente… se van a quedar solos en uno de los compartimientos… ¿No?

-Si, a menos que quieras mirar...-Camus le golpeo con su libro y le hizo un gesto disimulado. Había otras personas en el andén.-…a menos que quieras mirar como Camus lee su aburrido libro y yo ando con la cabeza, en cualquier lado, componiendo canciones…

-No… paso…Aunque la idea me suena tentadora-sonrió burlón.- Métanse en un compartimiento ustedes solos que yo viajo con Hyoga.-informo distraído, mientras arreglaba su elegante saco. Al más chico siempre le había llamado la atención esa belleza anti natural que parecía poseer el de cabellera plata. Ahora que estarían solos… esperaba que Minos le quitara todas las dudas con las que cargaba desde hace dos meses.

_Compartimiento del tren._

-¿Porque nunca cenan con migo?-pregunto, no estaba seguro si esa era la mejor pregunta para romper el enorme silencio que se había asentado hace más de una hora. Cuando habían subido al tren. Afuera había una noche estrellada y obscura… Tanta obscuridad hacia resaltar a las estrellas que poblaban el firmamentos y se podían ver por el inmenso campo que les rodeaba. Minos dejo el libro que leía y le miro un tanto ¿Divertido?

-¿Disculpa?

-Nunca les eh visto comer… ¿Por qué no cenan con migo? ¿Acaso le molesta cenar en mi compañía?

-Muchacho… Si te respondo con la verdad-Minos le dedico una sonrisa burlona.- no me creerías…

-Eh estado en la guerra, le puedo asegurar que nada me sorprende…

-Te eh dicho que no me trates de usted-Minos dejo el libro a un costado y con un movimiento tan veloz, que Hyoga no fue capaz de ver, estaba sentado junto al muchacho.- jamás me creerías si te respondo a esa pregunta…-le susurro al oído. Hyoga sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda. ¿En qué momento había dejado de estar, sentado frente a él, para estar sentado a su lado?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Minos… lo sabes desde hace más de dos meses…-le informo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del menor- esa no es la pregunta correcta… Por lo cual nunca recibirás la respuesta que esperas…-atrajo al muchacho hacia él. Hyoga se sentía petrificado.- ¿quieres volver a formular tu pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo? Nada que no pueda obtener… porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero.-informo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello al muchacho, mientras Hyoga escuchaba el latir del corazón de Minos.- ¿quieres preguntar de nuevo?

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahora… acariciar tu sedoso cabello…-informo burlón, Hyoga le dedico una mirada un tanto molesto.- y viajar con Camus y Milo…-Minos no borro su sonrisa- ellos cada tanto cantan frente a un montón de personas en los teatros y fiestas privadas… Digamos que los represento…-comento mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la espalda del muchacho y comenzaba a acariciarle. Movió su otra mano libre y la deposito en la pierna del menor... Hyoga, seguía con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Minos- ¿otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Por que así se me antojo-informo el hombre, mientras sacaba su mano de la pierna de Hyoga y le tomaba del mentón. Para hacerle mirarle a los ojos.- cuando te vi amarrado a esa silla… Vi a un niño hermoso, cuya vida estaba siendo robada a cada minuto que tardara en soltarte… Un pequeño muchacho… que hizo que mi adormilado corazón volviera a latir…-informo antes de besar al chico en los labios. Hyoga se quedo duro, no sabía qué hacer… Aunque Minos si sabia… Comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de Hyoga y luego también hizo lo mismo con la camisa del menor. A cada botón, Minos intensificaba la profundidad del beso… Arrinconando a Hyoga contra el frio vidrio de la venta.

-Para… esto no está bien…-Hyoga aparto a Minos, poniendo distancia con su mano- Somos hombres.-Minos tomo la mano del menor y la apoyo sobre su corazón.

-Eso a él no le importa…-informo mientras volvía a buscar los labios del menor.-Y a ti tampoco… no se me paso por alto la forma en la que me mirabas…-Hyoga sintió las mejillas arder, mientras Minos se ponía entre sus piernas. El chico agradeció llevar los pantalones aun. Minos no tardo en desnudarle de la cintura para arriba…-Hyoga… mi pequeño cisne…-le susurro al oído, luego de besarle el cuello.- déjate llevar… deja que tu corazón tome el control…

* * *

Antes que pudiera reaccionar… Ambos estaban desnudos y exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Hyoga sentía las mejillas arder por la vergüenza que le provocaban cada una de las caricias de Minos… El mayor sabía como y donde tocarle… Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano, para acallar sus gemidos… Nunca antes en su vida, había sentido tanto placer. Sintió un poco de dolor cuando Minos entro en él… pero todo a continuación fue placer… Absoluto y oscuro placer. Minos besaba el cuello de su joven e inexperto amante. Algo le decía, que era el primero en todo sentido, en explorar el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto el chico al fin… Mientras Minos seguía besando su cuello. Como respuesta, sintió una ligera punzada en el cuello y el placer abarcando cada célula de su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba desnudo y en brazos de Minos… El ruido del tren era insoportable… Jamás había creído que hiciera tanto escándalo. Se tapo los oídos, escucho una suave risa y luego olio una curiosa fragancia… El aroma de esa fragancia le hizo rugir el estomago. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que a solo milímetros de su boca estaba la muñeca sangrante de Minos.

-Bebe… apenas toque tus labios veras como el ruido se hace más ligero…

-¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunto el muchacho, tenía grandes deseos de beber esa apetecible sangre.

-Te hice mío…-informo el otro mientras acercaba su muñeca sangrante a los labios del chico- si bebes te responderé tu anterior pregunta…-Hyoga tomo entre sus manos la muñeca de Minos y bebió de la sangre de este. A cada pequeño sorbo, sintió como el ruido disminuía… ahora era más fácil escuchar. Escuchaba todo… incluso… ¿A CAMUS Y MILO? Si esos eran Camus y Milo… quienes parecían tener un encuentro apasionado un par de compartimientos más adelante.-Ya… ya suelta Hyoga…-le reprendió suavemente el mayor. Mientras le quitaba su muñeca sangrante y pasaba su lengua sobre la herida que sano inmediatamente.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si… ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Sabes las dos respuestas…-informo el hombre vestido con su traje. Hyoga cayó en la cuenta, que era el único que estaba desnudo y sintió las mejillas arder- no te preocupes… nadie vendrá a ver qué hacemos…-informo el mayor, mientras comenzaba a acariciar al menor.

-Eres un vampiro… y me has convertido…-susurro el joven, mientas recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Quien comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera dorada.- lo que me dijiste antes… ¿era mentira?

-No pequeño… no lo era.-informo Minos mientras le tomaba del mentón y le besaba nuevamente- si hubiera mentido, no te hubiera transformado en uno de los míos… yo quiero tenerte eternamente a mi lado…

-Camus y Milo…

-Milo, fue el primero… luego le siguió Camus…-el hombre sonrió- Milo es de los principios de las invasiones romanas a Grecia… de los primeros 20 años de las invasiones romanas en tierras helénicas, para ser precisos… Es de los primeros mestizos que hubo… me refiero a mestizo de heleno y romano… Su madre, antiguamente había sido hija de un importante señor de Athenas… su padre llego con el ejercito… y se acabo todo. Su madre era la esclava favorita…

-Pero… eso quiere decir que Milo tiene-Hyoga le miro algo espantado- ¿miles de años…?

-Si… y yo soy más antiguo que Milo…-informo el hombre sonriente.- Camus es de las primeras incursiones románicas en la Galia… Era un pequeño pastor, único sobreviviente de su aldea… de su clan. Por eso dice no ser francés y ser galo.-comento mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera del menor.- y tu mi pequeño… dentro de varios siglos, cuando pregunten de cuando eres… podrás decir que eres de la época de la invasiones de Napoleón a Rusia.

-¿Te quedaras siempre con migo?

-Por el resto de la eternidad… y sabes…-miro a Hyoga a los ojos, dedicándole una expresión sincera- eso es un siempre. Porque ambos, somos eternos ahora.-Minos beso los labios de Hyoga nuevamente. Si fuera por el de cabellos plata, ese chico… jamás se iría de sus hilos.

_Fin._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lobunaluna._


End file.
